Revenge
by mrams
Summary: A son of Zeus wont's revenge on Luke for killing his friends.
1. camphalfblood

**none of the characters are mine they belong to Rick Riordan. this is my first Fan Fiction. i hope you like it.**

* * *

All I can say is I won't revenge. On the people that killed my two best friends. They came in the dead of night, out of know where. Five of them the only one I can really remember is blond one with the scar running down his face. The one how killed my friends and made me watch.

The next time I woke I was in a bed with a man looking at me with eyes all over his body. When he saw me wake up he left the room. When he came back he brought a men in a weal char. He look at me and said your safe know get rest you'll have a big day tomorrow. That night I had the worst dream in my life. _**I was running to my friends, but I was not moving it was like time wasn't moving. Then I saw him the guy with the scar. He brought out a sword and ran it throw them like it was nothing. Jest another kill for him. Then he turned and smiled at me like I was his long lost friend. Then he brought his sword to my neck and swung.**_ I woke in a cold sweat. It was sunny outside. I stud up and walked to the back porch. I saw big man in a jogging close sitting at a table. Next to him was the guy I saw in the room with the weal char.

My name is Charon and this is Mr.D he said pointing at the man next to him, and what is your name?

I look at him, and said my name is Alexander.

Well name after the son of Zeus I bet Charon said with a smile. Tell me something Alexander how is your dad?

I don't know I never met him. Died in a plain crash when I was one years old I said.

Why do you need to know I asked.

We need to put you in a cabin to stay in. well buy the sound of thing I think you might be the sun of Zeus said Mr.D.

But wait the son of Zeus, but Zeus he's a myth.

No the gods are very real said Charon.

But what is this place? I asked.

This a camp for Diem-gods or half-bloods, and your one of them.

I'll get one of the campers to take you to your cabin.

A boy about fourteen the same age as me. Came and showed me all of the cabins.

So what your name? I asked.

My name is Matthew but you can call me Matt. I'm son of Athena he said.

Alexander or Alex son of Zeus I guess

So you're like the third kid of one of the big three.

Reilly only three?

Yeah there's you, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Thalia Grace your sister.

Wait I have a sister?

Yeah, don't worry you'll meet her soon come on lest go to you cabin.

Which one is mien?

The one made of gold.

Gold like real gold. I said in disbelief.

Yes come one its nearly dinner time lest go.

* * *

**i hope you guys liked it. please revue **


	2. Cabin one

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes i have a hard time spelling scene i am dyslexic. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

After Matt showed me the rest of the camp we arrived at my cabin. Cabin one for the children of Zeus.

Okay here is your cabin, I got to get back to mine see you at the fire. Matt said

Then he ran off down the path to his cabin. I looked up at the cabin before going up the stairs to the door. A word was carved above door frame. _ΖΥΕΣ_ (Zeus) I thought about it for a minute my father the man how never came to see me, never came and got me when my mom died. He never even helped me when I ran away from my foster home. The more I thought about it the more I resented him.

When I was at the door of the cabin. I was about to open the door and walk in. when someone from behind me grabbed my shoaled and throw me down the stairs. When I came to there was a sword at my neck.

How are you? The girl said

I'm Alexander. I said

Why the hell where you going in to my cabin. She asked

I was told to go in there by Chiron because I'm like the son of Zeus, or something like that. So can you stop pointing the sword at my neck? I asked

O sorry about that I'm Thalia. She said

Nice to meet you. I said trying to get on my feet

So are you a half-blood to? I asked

Yeah, all most everyone is. She said

Now I was feeling stupid.

So how is your parent? I asked

Zeus the same as you, God of the sky.

So when is diner?

Um about now. Thalia said

Right when she said that a horn blow and every one stopped what they were doing and went up the pavilion for dinner.

* * *

**okay i hope you liked it. comment pleases **


	3. Leaving camp for good

**sorry i dint upload in a wile. but i dint think anyone reads this but hey its fun to right i hope you guys like this chapter. **

* * *

After I walked up to the pavilion and got my food I walked over to the fire to make my offering to the gods.

I dumped part of my dinner in the fire. I sat there not knowing what to say, so I just walked over to my table. As I sat down next to Thalia, I heard some of the campers say so shitty this about me on how I dint pray to the gods and stuff like that. Thalia turned to me and said jest ignore them.

After everyone got there dinner. Chiron raised his glass and said to the gods. Everyone did the same but me. After dinner every one went to the campfire. For sing a long's and to roast marshmallows. After every one left I sat down at Zeus' table thinking on how will get out of here to fined the group of half-bloods that killed my friends. When I haired someone come up behind me.

You must be Alexander. He said

I turned around to see half-man half-gout um not to be mean but what are you?

I'm a satyr and my name is Grover, and if you're planning of leavening camp I would not. If you leave you will never be able to come back.

How did you know I was going to leave camp?

Satyrs can read emotions and thoughts.

O well that explains it and I am leaving sometime this week. If you tell anyone that I'm leaving.

Okay I won't jest remember this Luke is strong and smart. It will take a lot of skill to beat him.

And with that he left the pavilion. The next day I packed my bag when Thalia was hanging out with Percy and Annabeth. So she won't try to stop me. I packed my sword, shield, ten drachmas and one hundred dalliers. After I was packed I wrote a note to Thalia-_ dear Thalia I am leaving to fined Luke I know he was your friend. But He's my enemy and I have to do this for my friends that he killed I might not come back so tell Chiron I left to find him I hope under stands._ When I was done with my letter I left it on Thalia's bunk. As I was walking out I looked back thinking on how this might be the last time I see this cabin. I stared down the path to the top of half-blood hill. When I reached the top I heard someone coming up from behind.

Hay I'm glad I caught before you left. Matt said out of berth

Yeah sorry I dint tell you I was going.

Thalia told me you were going and asked me to go with you on your trip.

No you can't come with me I have to do this alone. I said

Well I don't give a shit I coming any way I promised Thalia.

Fine lest go before Chiron come and tries to stop us.

It was about two hours before we came to a rest stop. After we had something to eat matt walked over to a yellow and black Mustang and opened the driver's door. I ran over to see what he was doing.

What are you doing? I asked

The owner left the keys in the car. He said with a smile on his face

We can't jest take the car.

Well do you won't to walk the rest of the way or drive?

Drive but we can't do this.

As I was finishing my senates the owner came out and he did not look happy to see us. So we jumped in the car I got shot gun and Matt drove. As we here leaving the parking lot the owner was swearing and throw his hat on the ground. At the next rest stop Matt walked over to the listens plate and toke it off and reached in his backpack and pooled out a new one.

You had a listens plate in there? I asked

Yeah I have two hundred dollars a sack of drachmas and a gun with hundred bronze shells. To kill monsters with.

How did you get a gun and bronze shells? I asked

I stole the gun from my dad when I ran away and I had my friend Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin to make the shells.

So should we check the trunk for money or something? I asked

Yeah maybe we should.

When Matt opened the trunk there was ten sword, three shields, five bottles of Greek fire, two bows and I quiver filed with three hundred arrows.

Wow. I said

We must of stoll from another Demi-god. Matt said

We need to keep moving because if he couches up to us he's not going to be happy lest go. I said

I drove in till we got to a hotel. For the night we agreed that we will star again in the morning.

* * *

**that was a long chapter i hope you guys liked it please comment.**


End file.
